ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 2 phaser
A type-2 phaser or phaser pistol is a typical hand-held, directed-energy weapon used by Starfleet and United Federation of Planets personnel during the 23rd and 24th and the 29th century. More powerful and generally larger in size than the type 1 phaser, type 2 phasers were kept aboard Starfleet and Federation starships, starbases, space stations and at planetary facilities. General specifications A descendant of the EM weapons and phase pistols of the 22nd century, the type 2 phaser was introduced before the mid-23rd century and was standard issue aboard Starfleet vessels by the 2260s. In the nearly two hundred years since their introduction to Starfleet personnel, several models and makes have been observed. Utilized primarily in defensive situations, the phaser type-2 had several applications, from use as a weapon to use as a cutting tool, explosive device, or energy source. Storing considerable energy, most phasers were distinguished by a roughly pistol or gun-type configuration, firing a focused energy discharge in the form of a beam or steady stream. ( ) Models and variations 23rd century As early as the 2260s, Federation type 2 phasers were characterized by an unmistakably gun-like appearance. Varying in color from black and white, gray and black, and gray and copper combination, the 2260s model featured identifiable barrel and trigger structures, with an elongated handle/power pack capable of being quickly swapped out and "reloaded". Unlike the majority of its progeny, the type 2 phaser of the 2260s – and later the 2280s – featured an integrated companion, top-mounted type-1 hand phaser. ( ) Type 2 phasers of this period were, like later models, capable of power adjustment. Beam intensity and even speed and motion could be altered depending on the intended function. They could be utilized to produce a cutting beam, capable of slicing through a bulkhead, or to generate a phaser "spread". The energy from a 2260s model could also be drained (a process which took several hours) and used as a power source. The energy from six phasers was capable of launching a small vessel or shuttlecraft into an unsustainable orbit around a planet for several hours. Adjustments could be made by a small knob at the rear of the device, and one on the front of the left side. ( ; ). When overloaded, a 2260s type 2 phaser had the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship. ( ) The destructive power of the phaser type-2 of this era has been measured in thousands of lives, when large numbers of Yangs were killed on the planet Omega IV in 2268. Proconsul Claudius Marcus, of planet 892-IV's equivalent of the Roman Empire, noted that 100 men armed with hand phasers could "defeat the combined armies of Rome". At its maximum setting, it could disintegrate an object up to the size of an average humanoid. ( ) During the period ranging between the late 2270s and the early 2290s, at least three phaser type-2 variants were put into service aboard Federation starships and space stations. Consisting of single-piece and phaser type-1 and type-2 combination units, most phasers of this time were characterized by a dark-gray coloration, some with a number of control buttons allowing adjustments to be made for the desired affect. Functioning similarly to the 2260s-style type 2 phaser, the phaser-2 models of this period were powerful enough to vaporize targets up to the size of an average humanoid and could throw a stunned individual several feet in certain circumstances. ( ; ) By 2287, type 2 phasers had become sleek, black models with removable clips at the handle. They were stowed in equipment lockers aboard Federation starships and shuttlecraft, though they would trigger an alarm if fired at certain settings. A phaser of this design fired on stun at close range was lethal. ( ; ) In the alternate reality created in 2233 by Nero, the alternate 2250s version of the type 2 phaser became silver, albeit with a body reminiscent of the original design, with a rotating barrel for switching between stun and kill settings. They were only seen to fire bolts rather than continuous beams. ( ) File:Type 2 phaser, TOS.jpg|A type 2 phaser in 2268 File:Type 2 phaser, 2285.jpg|A type 2 phaser in 2285 File:uhura-phaser.jpg|A type-2 with type-1 attached in 2285 File:Type 2 phaser, ST6.jpg|A type 2 phaser in 2293 File:Alternate reality phaser kill and stun.jpg|Kill and stun settings on the alternate reality phaser pistol, 2258 24th century and beyond .]] By the 2360s, the type 2 phaser had evolved past the pistol-like configuration, becoming a sleek, silver-colored device with a handle flowing into the form of a muzzle cowling and emitter. With two small buttons for beam width and intensity control and a large one to fire the device, the phaser type-2 of this period featured a large, illuminated power level readout. The phaser of this time retained the functionality of the previous designs, but increased the power and versatility. Like their predecessors, these units could be adjusted for use as cutting tools or power sources. They could also be set to overload, becoming a powerful explosive device. ( ) By the 29th century, Starfleet utilized pistol-style phasers again. ( ) , settings one through sixteen]] The type 2 phasers of the 24th century were capable of achieving sixteen settings, ranging from mild stun to disintegration. They were as follows: *'Level one': lowest setting, Light Stun, capable of stunning most base humanoids for approximately five minutes. According to Starfleet regulations all phasers must be stored at this setting. Possesses enough force to break large urns. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual; ; ) *'Level seven': Capable of vaporizing noranium carbide alloy. ( ) *'Level ten': Kill setting, capable of killing a biological organism. ( ) * Level sixteen: Capable of vaporizing rock to widen an opening in a lava tube partially blocked by rubble, or blowing large holes in walls. ( ) In addition to variable power settings, type-2s can be set for a narrow (affecting a single target) or "wide" beam (affecting two or more targets over a certain area). The frequency of the beam may also be adjusted to make it more effective against certain types of shields and/or force fields. ( ; ) Type 2 phasers could also cause severe to deadly phaser burns. ( ) File:Type 2 phaser, 2364.jpg|A type 2 phaser circa 2364 File:Type 2 phaser, 2360s.jpg|A type 2 phaser circa 2366 File:Type 2 phaser, 2269.jpg|A type 2 phaser (without setting indicators) circa 2368 File:Type 2 phaser, 2370s.jpg|A type 2 phaser circa 2372 File:Type 2 phaser, 2379.jpg|The inner workings of a type-2 in 2379 File:Phaser Rifle storage, circa 2379.jpg|Type-2 and type-3 phasers in a weapons locker circa 2379 File:Seven of Nine meets Anna Jameson.jpg|Seven of Nine with a 29th century Starfleet pistol phaser Appendices Background Lieutenant Malcolm Reed in explicitly stated that phase pistols had only two settings, while several TNG-era episodes have established phasers as having up to sixteen. Aside from this, no data or even lip service has been given as to just what differentiates a phase pistol from a phaser - it is quite possible that little or no differences exist beyond settings. The first TOS pilot, established the use of lasers before phasers, but is often regarded as an anachronism. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual describes phasers operating on a "modified version of the rapid nadion effect" which "produce a pulsed protonic charge". Although never shown on screen, production illustrations suggest that the type 2 phaser used in had removable type-1 components like the model used in Star Trek: The Original Series and the model used in . The design of the "assault phaser" from and also included a removable type-1 located beneath the cowling. For TNG, the type-2 phaser was intentionally differentiated from the style used in TOS. In a interview, Rick Sternbach explained, "We've gotten away from the pistol look of the handheld phasers. We have based the new design on the fact that there are many ways for the human hand to grip one." (Starlog issue #125, p. 48) Sternach included a complete version of the TNG design of type-2 phaser in a series of sketches which were dated and which he prepared for construction bidders interested in building the props required for the show. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 11) Ed Miarecki has noted that the TNG type 2 from season 1 was nicknamed the "dustbuster". The term "type 2 phaser" was not officially associated with this weapon until the VOY Season 3 episode . A sleeker version of the type 2 phaser debuted in and was used both in Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, although there was never any canon explanation of how Voyager, cut off from the Federation, was able to procure the new design. As shown in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction, a number of type 2 phasers created were intended for background purposes only, and thus were made out of foam and molded directly into their holsters. One was sold in week 5 of the auction for US$425.00. A phaser holster for this type was also sold off. Type 2 phasers from TNG Season 3 were also seen in the Warner Brothers movie Stay Tuned. The assault phasers from and is seen in the MadTV skit The Captain Kirk Show. Apocrypha The Ninth UK Story Arc suggests that the version of this phaser in use in the 2260s did not function when submerged in liquid. In the novel Vendetta it is stated that a type 2 phaser has enough power for ten shots at setting level sixteen. Also, every time the phaser is fired at level sixteen, there is an automatic six-second cool-down period, otherwise the phaser will overheat and possibly explode. External link * cs:Phaser typ II de:Phaser Typ 2 ja:タイプ2・フェイザー Phaser, Type-02 Phaser, Type-02